1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light generating device and a method of the same.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Publication 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-237455) discloses an InAlGaN (indium aluminum gallium nitride) semiconductor material and an ultraviolet light generating device which uses the InAlGaN semiconductor and emits light in an ultraviolet wavelength region. This InAlGaN semiconductor light generating device can emit ultraviolet light at room temperature.
Publication 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-119068) discloses an ultraviolet light generating device. This ultraviolet light generating device has an undoped AlGaN cladding layer provided between an AlGaN active layer and a p-type AlGaN cladding layers and this undoped AlGaN cladding layer is not less than 10 nanometers. The undoped AlGaN cladding layer prevents electrons in the active layer from transiting to magnesium accepter levels in the p-type AlGaN cladding layer. Using the undoped AlGaN cladding layer, the light generating device can use an sapphire substrate which is not expensive. In order to avoid the transition of electrons in the active layer to the Mg-doped AlGaN layer, the active layer has to be separated from the Mg-doped AlGaN layer and an undoped layer is needed between the active layer and the Mg-doped AlGaN layer.